


Lovelace

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>staubrey with some bechole. Stacie is in love with Aubrey but Aubrey only sees her like everyone else does. Aubrey is in love with Stacie but figured a long time that she never had a chance. Aubrey's jealousy and doubt nearly ruin any chance she could every have with the girl she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Aubrey scowled at Stacie as the bellas did their dance routine. Stacie danced and touched her body sexually. She also noticed Lilly kept looking over at her and laughing and giving a thumbs up. Whenever Stacie would wink back and giggle Aubrey's glare intensified.

"Alright that's enough everyone take a break. Stacie can I talk to you for a moment." Aubrey said through clenched teeth as she motioned for her to follow.

"What is it coach?" Stacie asked smiling.

"Can you stop acting like a slut for five fucking minutes and do the damn dance right!" Aubrey yelled. Stacie's smile fell as Aubrey continued to yell at her. "And for the love of God stop flirting with Lilly!"

"But I-" Stacie tried to explain.

"No whatever just leave. I am a hundred percent sure you couldn't stop being a slut even if someone paid you." Aubrey said rolling her eyes.

Stacie stood there shocked for a minute before she turned around dropping her head. All the bellas looked at her as she gathered her stuff to leave. Lily walked over to her but Stacie only shook her head before leaving.

"If she has to leave then so am I." Lilly said getting her stuff. There was a round of yeahs and yups as the other girls followed. There was only Aubrey, Chole, and Beca left.

"Wow you really are a fucking bitch." Beca said getting her stuff.

"What did you say to me?" Aubrey asked turning her glare on the shorter girl.

"You heard her! What the fuck was that!?" Chole asked standing next to Beca.

"Why is everyone mad at me?! You all saw her!" Aubrey said glaring at her best friend.

"Yeah and we all know she has to do it for acting class you asshole." Beca said glaring at her.

"Oh here we go with that bullshit again." Aubrey said rolling her eyes.

Beca was going to argue again but Chole spoke instead. "It's no use Beca let's just go check on Stacie and see if she wants to eat with us." Chole said turning away.

Aubrey sighed throwing her hands up in the air. She shook her head in defeat as the last two of her friends walked away from her. She decided to clean the room since she had nothing else to do. The season was over and they only practiced now to stay close and hang out.

****

"Hey you guys." Chloe said when she and Beca found the rest of the girls. There was a group of heys and waves. "Me and Beca was wondering if you guys wanted to go get something to eat before it gets to late?"

Lilly nudged Stacie with her shoulder. "So you wanna go?" She asked her friend.

"Is Aubrey going to be there?" Stacie asked.

"Nope!" Beca cheered.

Stacie sighed and shook her head. "No that's ok I'm gonna go back to my dorm."

"But-"

"No you guys didn't do anything wrong. Its my fault for falling in love with someone like Aubrey." She said as she walked away. As soon as she got home she stripped down and crawled under her covers. She cried herself to sleep again that night.

* * *

 

Stacie watched the other students leave as she walked up to the teachers desk. "Yes Mr. Black?" She asked her math teacher.

"Are you aware that your failing?" He asked her.

"I knew I was doing bad but I didn't know it was that bad." She said.

"Yes well I have arranged for one of my best students to tutor you starting today. She'll be here in a minute. Here are some problems for you to work on together and good luck." He said before leaving out the door in a hurry.

"Well thanks" She huffed before going to sit back down at a table. She was busy looking over the problems and didn't see her tutor walk in.

"Uh hello?" Stacie looked up only to be looking at Aubrey. She screamed internally she just couldn't get a break. "Hey Aubrey."

Aubrey rolled her eyes before walking over and sitting down. "What you couldn't get somebody from your fan club to help you?"

"Mr. Black sat it up for me." Stacie mumbled as she looked down at her paper.

"Oh you fucking him to? That's impressive." Aubrey said smirking at the other girl. Her smirk instantly fell when Stacie looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She sat there shocked as the girl gathered her stuff in a hurry as her tears fell. "Stacie."

"Just save it. I still can't believe I fell in love with someone like you. I thought you were different but clearly I was wrong. I'm sorry you wasted your time by coming here but I think I would rather fail." Stacie before she quickly left the room. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor from her notebook.

Aubrey silently got up and picked up the paper. "Fuck." She mumbled as she looked over Stacie's schedule. She finally realized she had fucked up. She sighed as she gathered her stuff and made her way back to her and Chole's apartment.

Beca and Chole were in the kitchen. Beca was cooking while Chole staring at her like a love sick puppy. She dropped her stuff at the door and went and sat beside Chole. She just let her head fall to the counter looking at the wall. Chole and Beca looked at each other before looking back at Aubrey.

"Um Bree ar-" Chole started but Aubrey interrupted her.

"I'm the worst bitch in the world." Aubrey mumbled as she looking at the wall.

"Well only sometimes." Beca said.

"Beca!" Chole hissed shooting her a warning glance.

"It's ok Chole it'strue. Honestly I don't know why you've stuck with me all this time. Hell I would have left me by now." Aubrey said sighing as she picked her head up. She stood up and went to the door. "Even I hate me right now. I'll be back sometime later." She said then she was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Beca asked as she looked from the door to Chole then back.

"I'm not really sure." Chole said looking at the door.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Beca asked as she turned down the fire on the stove.

Before Chole could answer it started thundering followed by rain making both girls jump. "I hope so." Chole said holding her chest. She looked over at the key rack and noticed Bree didn't take her keys. "That idiot forget her damn keys." Chole said rubbing her temples.

"You know she doesn't think straight when she's mad." Beca said as she finished up cooking. "Anyway let's go watch these movies you said I had to see before the power goes out."

Chole waited til Beca was in reach then pulled her between her legs. "Hmm we could but I wasn't planning on watching the movies really." She said moving a stray hair behind Beca's ear. She pulled her closer wrapping her arms around her.

Beca blushed as she looked down. "Oh um then what were we gonna do?" She asked biting her lip.

"Beca." Chole said.

Beca slowly looked up then froze from the small smile Chole had on her face. She just looked so beautiful. Chole cupped her cheek and she leaned into it still staring at her.

"God your eyes are just so fucking beautiful. No I take that back everything about you is so beautiful." Chole said stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Chole-" Chole slide her thumb over her lips silencing her.

"The first time I saw you at the activity fair I just somehow knew. I couldn't explain it but I just knew. Even when I heard you singing in the shower I knew it was you and before I knew it I was in the shower with you. You use to have so many walls but I didn't care. I knew that if I never left you alone then you would knock them all down for me. Beca I'm in love you." She said smiling.

Beca had tears in her eyes as she smiled. Chole quickly wiped then away. "I'm in love with you to you weirdo. It took me a little longer to realize it than you did but I did." She said.

"I'm so happy you did." Chole whispered before she kissed her.

* * *

 

Aubrey swept her wet hair to the back with her fingers as she got under the porch. She only made it to the sidewalk before it started raining. She just sighed and kept walking she knew she deserved it. She didn't know where Stacie lived so she couldn't go straight there so she went for the next best thing. Her best friend. Aubrey sighed as she moved her hand to knock on the door. It was a minute before she heard shuffling then the door open.

"Ye-Aubrey?" Lilly said as she fell against the door frame.

"Um hi." Aubrey said awkwardly.

"Not to be rude but why are?" Lilly asked still confused.

Aubrey put her hands in her back pockets shuddering as the wet cold martial touched her skin more. "I know I am a totally fucking bitch and I want to apologize. I'm going to apologize to her to so don't worry but I need to apologize to you first. I was jealous of you and I'm sure you'll know why later." She said looking at her.

Lilly just looked at her as she let it all set in. "Ok." She said slowly.

"Can you tell me where her apartment is so I can go talk to her? I know I don't deserve to know but please I need to talk to her." Aubrey said pleading with her eyes.

Lilly looked at her again before rolling her eyes. She walked back into her apartment and Aubrey started to walk back into the rain.

"Wait!" Lilly said calling out to her. Aubrey turned around raising a eyebrow. "Here's her adress." Lilly said giving her a piece of paper.

Aubrey read it then smiled stuffing the paper in her pocket and turning around.

"Hey if you hurt her again I swear I'll kick your fucking ass." Lilly said before closing her door.

Aubrey had a little bit of hope as she made her way to Stacie's apartment. In her book a little hope was better then nothing.

Stacie was watching a movie and eating popcorn in her underwear with a broken heart. She finally reached the conclusion that Aubrey would never love her. Hell she didn't even like her as a friend that much. She slipped on a pullover as there was a knock on the door. Imagine her surprise when a soaked Aubrey was standing there staring at her.

"Why are you here?" She croaked out.

Aubrey was taken back by how much raw emotion she saw in her eyes. "C-can we please talk?" She begged.

Stacie sighed as she walked away so Aubrey could come in. She disappeared into another room and left Aubrey standing awkwardly at the door. Aubrey didn't know what to do she didn't even think Stacie would let her in. She got lost in her thoughts until a towel hit her in the face. She looked over at the couch to see Stacie against the back of it with her arms crossed staring at her.

"You might want to dry off and say whatever you have to say then leave." Stacie said looking at the ground. "I'm sure you don't want to be in my slutty home for long."

Aubrey gripped the towel tighter as she held it to her side. "I'm sorry." She said making Stacie's head snap up to look at her.

Aubry had tears in her eyes as she fell back against the door. "I'm so fucking sorry. I'm a complete fucking bitch and now I know it for myself now. I really thought you were just being slutty and flirting with Lily. I thought the girls were lying for you. I didn't know you were telling the truth until today. When you left your schedule fell out on the ground." She said not able to look her in the eyes. "Look in sorry to bother you but I have one more thing to say then I'll leave okay. I'm in love with you to. I know it sounds unbelievable coming from me but it's true. From the first day I saw you. At first I thought I had a chance but once I saw you only acted like that towards guys I figured I didn't. Then I saw you play around with Lily and I got jealous. I said things I should have never said and I'm sorry. I know you said you were in love with me but it's ok if you hate me because I hate myself most of the time. Maybe if I wasn't such a coward in the first place I could have been told you and saved you all this pain. I'm not hear asking for forgiveness or anything. I just wanted you to hear me out."

Stacie stood there shocked not able to do anything else as she watched Aubrey put the towel on the key hook by the door before leaving.

* * *

 

Aubrey came home to find Chole and Beca on the couch kissing. "Whoa I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She said walking over to the washroom closet and putting her soaked jacket in there.

"Aubrey!" Chole shouted as her and Beca separated.

"Hi." Aubrey said offering them a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked truly concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're soaked from head to toe from walking in the rain." Chole said standing up.

"I'm going to go shower and then I'm going to bed."

"But I coo-"

"I know and thank you Beca but I'm not hungry and I just want to sleep."

"But-"

"I'll be better in the morning Chole."

And with that Aubrey closed the door to her room leaving behind her two confused friends. The thing is though that Aubrey wasn't fine in the morning. She got up and left before Chole could talk to her. When she got home she barely spoke to her. Aubrey pushed her food around on her plate before throwing it away. She thanked Beca before she grabbed her jacket and left again. This went on and on for days before Chole finally caught her before she left.

"Bree what's wrong?" She asked as she blocked the door.

Aubrey sighed running a hand through her hair. "Nothing is wrong." She said quietly.

"Bullshit!" Chole yelled making her jump. She looked up to see Chole glaring at her. "Why do you keep lying to me? I'm your bestfriend I'm always here for you but you won't let me in anymore. I know you. This isn't like you. You've barely said anything to me at all. You leave way early than you normally do for class abd then you don't come back til at night. Now tell me what's wrong dammit or I'm not letting you leave."

Aubrey looked at her for a long time. She rubbed her temple before telling her everything that had happened.

"Bree why did you never tell me?" Chole asked as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Because there is nothing to tell and there still isn't. I don't deserve someone as great as she is. She deserves someone so much better than me." Aubrey said grabbing her keys and leaving. She moved past a ready to knock Beca.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Beca asked as they watched Aubrey drive away in her truck.

Chole shook her head pulling Beca in after her. "No she told me everything." She said pulling them to the couch.

"Ok so tell me what's going on." Beca said as she straddled her lap. She pushed Chole's hair out of her face and kissed her nose.

"She's in love with Stacie. Stacie's in love with her. She told Stacie about her feelings and apologized for everything. And now she's like this." Chole said rubbing her face.

"Oh well I wasn't expecting that." Beca said. "Your telling me. I'm her bestfriend and she hasn't told me anything." Chole said.

"Well hopefully it'll all work out. I mean the bellas are meeting today she has to come right?"

"I hope so." Chole sighed.

* * *

 

Aubrey didn't come though much to everyone's surprise. It was even more of a surprise when Beca and Chole chose to start anyway.

"Beca are you guys really gonna start without blondy?" Amy asked.

"Yeah she's not coming anyway." Chole said sadly. Beca grabbed her hand and she smiled at her.

"Why?" Lily asked as everybody sat down.

"I'm not sure she doesn't talk to me anymore. She gets up before I do and leaves then comes home really late. I tried looking for her after her last class but she's no where on campus." Chole said looking at the floor. "We've been bestfriends since we were five. I know this isn't like her and I can't to anything about it because she won't let me in." There room turned silent as they all just sat there. No one really knew what to say.

"Hey how about we all go back to their apartment and wait on Aubrey." Beca suggested. "It's Friday. We can all wait up on her and then corner her. She'll have to talk to us then."

It was four in the morning and Stacie was the only one still up. She was sitting in a chair by the window. She hugged her knees to her chest while she looked at the sky and sung to herself. Her peaceful little bubble was popped when headlights ran across her face. She quietly made her way outside without waking everyone else up. Aubrey got out her truck and was shocked to see Stacie there starring at her.

"What's your problem?" Stacie asked stepping a little closer.

"Excus-"

"Why are you acting like this can't you see you're hurting Chole?! Hurting me?!" Stacie yelled at her. "Every single day since I saw you I've asked why you. Why did you have to be the one to steal my heart? How do you cause me so much pain but I still want you?" Aubrey stood there not sure what do or say.

"I hate you." Stacie whispered but loud enough for Aubrey to hear.

"I-I'm sorry I'll stay away from you." Aubrey whispered back as she walked past her with her head down.

"I hate you." Stacie said pushing her. "I hate! I hate you! I hate y-" She said until she tripped and started crying.

Aubrey was by her side in a second helping her sit up. "Stacie are you ok?" She asked looking her over. She noticed she scrapped her knee badly. "Does it hurt anywhere besides your knee?" Stacie nodded her head pointing to her ankle. She picked her up gentle. "It's going to be ok I'm going to take you to the hospital ok?"

"Th-thank you." Stacie mumbled into her neck.

Aubrey ignored the tremble that went down her spin as she gently placed her in the truck. "It's no problem." Aubrey said buckling her in before running around to her side and jumping in.

Aubry carried her in and sat her down. She went up to the nurses station and explained what happened. She quickly filled out the paper work then went back to Stacie's side. "She said someone will be out here soon."

"I-I don't hate you." Stacie said laying her head on her shoulder.

"Shhh it's ok we'll talk about that later." Aubrey said.

"Hey! I'm Emily may I look at your ankle?" Emily asked Stacie.

Stacie nodded as she raised her ankle. She whimpered as the doctor looked it over and moved it around. "Ok it seems you twisted it really badly." She said pulling a brace out of her pocket. "Whenever these things happen it usually is a twisted ankle so I bring a brace along with me just in case." She said smiling as she put it on. "Now stay off of it and keep it iced and you should be good to go."

As soon as the doctor left Aubrey picked Stacie up and carried her outside. "I could have walked you know." Stacie said blushing.

"I know but that would have taken forever and she said to stay off of it." Aubrey laughed as the girl in her arms huffed out a thanks.

Aubrey safely got Stacie inside her apartment into her bed. Then stood their awkwardly not knowing what to do so she decided to leave.

"Wait!" Stacie said as she grabbed her wrist. "Um why don't you just stay? The sun's coming up and we both haven't slept."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Aubrey mumbled.

"Well I do didn't you hear me before." Stacie said. "I'm still in love with you."

Aubrey sat on the edge of the bed. She cupped her cheek and Stacie leaned in to it. "Are you sure?"

"Are you going to keep hurting me?" She asked as put her hand over gets.

"No and I can't say I'm sorry enough but I promise to make up for. If you let me of course. I'll show you how much I love you every single day." Aubrey said.

"Then hurry up and kiss me you idiot." Stacie said smiling at her.

Aubrey smiled before she leaned forward and kissed her. It started off slow then quickly turned passionate. Aubrey stood up and took off her jacket, shoes and pants. Then she helped Stacie range her's off. Stacie whimpered at having to move her ankle. Aubrey gently kissed ankle then her knee when her pants were finally off earning a gasp from her. She kissed her lips again before maneuvering them into a position that wouldn't hurt Stacie.

"Is this ok?" She whispered. Stacie only nodded as she got lost in her eyes. "I'm only going to kiss you. I won't you so bad but i want it to be special." She said before reconnecting their lips. She sighed in content at the contact. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Stacie woke up a couple hours later on Aubrey's chest. She smiled as she propped up on her arm. She moved the hair out of Aubrey's face before kissing her. Aubrey mumbled something in her sleep and Stacie laughed. Aubrey slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream." She said tracing her fingers over Stacie's lips.

"No it wasn't." Stacie said kissing her palm.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie threw her head back laughing. "Of course I've been yours since the beginning." Aubrey pulled her back down and kissed. "As much as I love this and believe me I do. We have bellas waiting on you. They don't know I came outside because I was the only one up."

Aubrey sighed into her neck. "Ok get dressed and we can go. Wait do you need to shower?"

"No I did last at your place."

* * *

 

Chole opened the door ready to yell at her bestfriend but froze from what she saw. Aubrey was standing there holding Stacie in her arms. Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked past her. She ignored the rest of the bellas as she went and put Stacie in the love seat.

"I'm finna go shower." She said before going upstairs.

Stacie just say there awkwardly as everyone starred at her.

"So are you guys together?" Chole asked over Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah." Stacie said with a small smile.

"Thank god I thought I was gonna have to murder her." Lilly said. "But I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thanks." Stacie said smiling at her bestfriend.

"Ok yay lesbian love whatever. What the hell happened to your ankle?" Amy asked pointing to the brace on Stacie's ankle.

"Oh um last night when Aubrey came home I went outside to yell at her. Well while I was screaming at her she started to walk away. When I went to push her again I trip in the small hole in the yard. I scrapped my knee and twisted my ankle. She took me to the hospital and then we went back to mines." Stacie said she couldn't get the smile off of her face.

"So you got a twisted ankle and a girlfriend this morning?" CR asked and Stacie nodded. "That a girl!" She said high fiving her and causing every to laugh.

Aubrey came down the steps in sweats and sports bra. She picked Stacie up and sat down pulling her close. "Told them without me?" She asked kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck. Stacie giggled and pushed her back some.

"Not in front of the kids honey." Stacie said still laughing.

"It's not my fault I can't keep my hands of their beautiful mother." Aubrey said kissing her on the lips. Stacie laughed harder when they separated and she just watched memorized. "You have such a pretty laugh."

"And you have pretty eyes." Stacie said kissing her again. They had completely forgotten about the other people in the room.

"Ok um were happy for you guys but could you not in front of us?" Beca asked.

"Why hobbit I've walked into this house seeing you and a certain red head defiling my couch plenty of times." Aubrey said.

Beca blushed red turned away. "Shut up Bree." Chole said coming to get girlfriend's rescue.

Everyone laughed but Chole quickly put an end to it. "So that song that you sung over and over again all through this year was for her?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yes" She said rolling her eyes.

"I wanna hear it." Stacie demanded.

Beca ran to get the guitar that was Aubrey's room. "Did you plan this just so you could play?" Aubrey asked when she got back.

"Maybe maybe not now sing woman." Beca said as she started playing.

Aubrey moved so she could face get girlfriend good before she started singing.

_I can love you desperately, though your love ain't guaranteed_

_Oh, I wish you knew the deal, gotta learn from far away_

_And I simply needed space, space for me to be_

_And I think you need it too_

_Though I know you call me selfish for assuming I did this for you too, you still got me around your finger_

_Even though I'm far away Please believe me when I say_

_Everything I do, I'm gonna think of you_

_Don't know what else to do_

_You got me, you got me, baby_

_Everything I make, I only make for you_

_Baby, be patient for me_

_And please don't fall in love with someone new I promise one day I'll come back for you_

_Oh, you say you hate me now, and you burn me with your words_

_Calling me a fool, saying that I've fucked up everything_

_And you'll never forgive me, though I'm doing this for you_

_Baby, can't you see if there is such a thing Of loving someone so much that you need_

_To give them time to let them breathe_

_But you don't understand, I wish you understood_

_Oh, I hope one day you do_

_Believe in you, believe in me, we're meant to be together_

_I told you, weren't lyin', I know you aren't relying_

_And now I am supplying you the time and space_

_To let you grow into the person that I know, that I know you can be_

_And I can be one too_

_And I'll come back to you_

_And I am ready for you, baby, I am ready for you now_

_I'm not ready for you now, please don't hate me_

_I promise one day I'll come back to you_

_I promise one day I'll come back to you_

_I promise baby, one day I'll come back to you_

_I promise baby, one day I'll come back to you_

Stacie was crying by the time Aubrey finished. "I love you so much." She said kissing her.

"I love you to." Aubrey said wiping her tears away. "I was not ready for you then but baby I'm so ready now. No matter what I won't ever walk away from us."

"You guys are cute and all but I'm hungry." Amy whined.

Beca laughed as pulled CR into the kitchen with her. "What do you guys want?" She asked.

"And be reasonable guys we can only do so much." CR said throwing her arm on Beca's shoulder.

"Make us a five star meal." Lily said rolling on her back.

The two girls groaned as everyone else agreed.

"You know I never thought it would ever be this simple." Aubrey said as Stacie played with her hair.

"If you think about it it never really was." Stacie said.

"Hmmm I guess your right but at least now we're together."

"Yeah together."


	2. chapter 2

Aubrey was suppose to be doing homework but she was more than a little distracted by her beautiful girlfriend. Stacie was curled up in her booth table doing her homework. Aubrey didn't know how she managed to be so beautiful while doing homework. She had her hair up in the messiest bun Aubrey had ever seen. She was wearing the cutest glasses she possibly find while biting her lip and twirling her a loose strand of hair out of so many around her finger. All while wearing Aubrey's pullover that hung just below her hips with socks on her always freezing feet. Aubrey laughed at that causing Stacie's concentrated look to break and look over at her.

Stacie blushed from the smile Aubrey sent her. "You can't be working on your homework if your always staring at me." She muttered.

Aubrey chuckled as she got up from the couch. She tried to slide in next to Stacie but was blocked by her foot.

"No bad Aubrey stay away." Stacie said as she tried to gently push her back with her foot.

Aubrey just smiled as she grabbed it bringing it to her lips. She gently kissed it causing her Stacie to gasp. She separated her legs and sliding between them only stopping when they were face to face.

"What if I want to work on something else?" Aubrey asked her lips slightly touching her's as she spoke.

Stacie whimpered as she looked down at the lips so close to her own. "What?" She managed to get out.

Aubrey chuckled as she slowly glided her lips across her cheek and up to her ear. "Don't mind me you can finish your home work." She said as she bit her ear pulling it.

Stacie moaned as her hands found Aubrey's shoulders for support. She really should tell her no but she couldn't deny her body. She wanted her to touch her so bad.

"But." Stacie panted out as Aubrey moved down to her neck biting her lightly.

Stacie pushed her off some. She smiled at the confused look she was getting before she straddled her lap. She leaned down capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Aubrey's hands rubbed up and her thighs squeezing them. Stacie moaned into her mouth as she pulled on Aubrey's bottom lip. She felt her hands travel up to her hips dancing under the material around her waist where the pullover stopped.

"What were you thinking when you where looking at me?" Stacie asked breathlessly as she pulled back.

"That it's amazing how fucking beautiful you are in nothing but my pullover, a pair of socks, and incredibly cute glasses. It has nothing to do with you being half naked with wearing a pair of irresistible panties." Aubrey said winking and getting a playful smack on the shoulder. "But it does have to do with you sitting over here with a pile of books studying your ass off. That you are comfortable enough to be your full adorable dorky self around me."

Stacie smiled as blush spread across her face. "Thank you." She said stroking her cheek.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm going to be telling you things like that for the rest of our lives even if you get tired of it."

Stacie didn't miss the hint about them speading the rest of their lives together. Instead of commenting on it her smile grew as she went in for another kiss. Aubrey smiled into the kiss to as her hands sneaked back under the pullover going up her lovers back. Stacie moaned again as they separated a little for air. Aubrey quickly attached herself to her neck biting it. She sucked the skin into her mouth biting it hard. She clawed her way down her back humming against her skin when she trembled. Aubrey was losing control as Stacie arched into her moaning into her mouth. She pulled back closing her eyes as she gripped the table trying to calm down. Stacie whimpered at the lost of contact as she looked down at her.

"Aubrey please touch me." She begged as she cupped her cheek.

"Stacie." Aubrey whispered as she looked up at her.

"Ok." Stacie said as she looked down at the space between them. Aubrey was about was about to speak when Stacie cut her off. "Just watch then. Please baby I want you to see what you do to me. What I dream about you doing."

She pulled the pullover up and bit it to keep it up. Aubrey groaned her grip tightening on the table because she had her girlfriends big beautiful breast in front of her face. Stacie pulled and squeezed her own breast as she moaned around the material in her mouth. She slowly made her way down her body teasing herself. She bucked against her own hand when she finally reached her core. Pulling her panties to the side she ran two fingers through her dripping heat. Then she brought it up to Aubrey's lips. Her lover wasted no time in taking her fingers into her mouth. She licked and sucked them clean all while looking Stacie in the eye. Stacie shuddered as she released her fingers.

She quickly moved her panties to the side not being able to hold back anymore. She stuck in two fingers arching into her touch. Stacie moved to sit on the edge of the table to give Aubrey a better view. She threw her head back as she pumped into herself quickly. She rolled her nipple around pinching it as she moaned with the pullover still in her mouth.

Aubrey hadn't taken her eyes off her yet. She never once thought she would ever hate blinking but she did right now. She didn't want to miss a thing. Her wonderful girlfriend was fucking herself right in front of her. She was only aiming for a hot make out session again today.

"Oh fuck! Oh Aubrey!" Stacie said letting the wet material drop from her mouth. "Gonna cum!" She panted as she pumped faster.

"Then cum baby." Aubrey husked out. "I wanna see you come undone. Spread your legs wider."

Stacie moaned at the sound of her voice but did as she was told. She came arching off the table. Her juices spraying on Aubrey's chest and lap. She laid back on her forgot homework as she lost consciousness.

Aubrey took a minute to gather herself before she took Stacie up to her room. She kissed her on the head before going back downstairs and cleaning up. She left Stacie a note telling her she'd see her tomorrow.

* * *

It was a whole new day and Stacie still hasn't seen or heard from Aubrey. Lily had convinced her to go shopping with her. She was usually excited since she loved shopping but she was only sulking and it was getting on her bestfriends nerves.

"Would it kill you to knock the attitude off?" Lily said over her shoulder as she looked some dresses.

"Oh I'm sorry excuse me for being upset after fucking up my relationship." Stacie said rolling her eyes.

"You didn't fuck anything up." Lily said sounding like a broken record.

"Why do you and Beca keep saying that? She hasn't said anything to me since before I lost control." Stacie asked exasperated.

"Because she loves you!" Lily said raising her vocie. She glanced around at the people that were staring at them and lowered her voice. "Besides if my incredibly hot girlfriend got off right in front of me because she wanted me to watch. I would fucking marry her!"

"Well news flash I'm still ringless." Stacie said as she took the dress that Lily handed her.

"We'll see." Lily said pushing her into a dressing room.

"I should have waited. I just thought that since I was all healed then she would want to have sex." Stacie said as she changed.

"Maybe she just waited to make it special?" Lily tried as she typed away on n her phone.

There was a pause as Stacie pulled aside the curtain. "So really ruined it." She sighed as she leaned against the wall crossing her arms.

"No you probably just-" The words fell from Lily's mouth as she looked up at her. Stacie looked absolutely stunning in that dress. "let her know she needs to hurry up."

Stacie ran a had through her hair as she looked away from Lily. "Why am I even the one in this dress if this was your idea?"

"Shut up." Lily said getting up. "Go take that off we're buying that."

Stacie huffed in annoyance but she obeyed. She stumped her way back into the dressing room nearly tripping over the chair in the room. She groaned when she heard Lily laughing.

After they bought the dress they went back to Lily's place. They were watching tv and eating chips.

"Hey losers!" Beca said as she burst through the door.

"Only one of us is a loser here." Lily said throwing her thumb in Stacie's direction.

"Hey!" Stacie said pouting.

Beca laughed as plopped down in her lap putting her feet in Lily's lap. "I don't always think you're a loser. It's only when you're sulking."

"Because my relationship is over." Stacie whined burying her face in the other girls neck.

"That tickles!" Beca said giggling as Stacie nuzzled her neck more.

"Ugh! You guys are almost as bad as when you're with you're girlfriends." Lily groaned as she traced patterns on Beca's feet.

"I was also talking the little assault you have going on with my feet!" Beca rolled her eyes as her friend pushed her feet away. She simply put them back as she sent her a sly smile. "And besides we all know that Johnny boy is attached to your hip. It's seriously surprising his not here."

"Shut up!" Lily said blushing causing her friends to laugh at her.

"You guys! I'm really freaking out here!" Stacie whined. "It's almost a whole new day and Aubrey hasn't talked to me yet!"

"Ugh make it stop!" Lily groaned as motioned to Beca.

"Hey! Hey!" Beca said petting Stacie's hair. "No more of that. Matter of fact me and Lily are taking you out tonight. So why don't you go change into that dress Lily wouldn't shut up about early."

"Yeah and you get the bathroom all to yourself while me and Beca look for something to wear." Lily said already pulling her to her feet.

"But-"

"No buts!" Beca and Lily both shouted.

"Fine!" Stacie huffed out as she marched out of the room.

When they heard the bathroom door close they high fived. Jumping up to hug each other as they silently screamed.

* * *

"I thought you guys were going to change?" Stacie asked when she looked at her two undressed friends.

"Wow." Beca mumbled when she looked up at one of her bestfriends.

"I know right." Lily said smiling.

"You guys really think I look okay?" Stacie said looking down at herself.

"Okay? No you look fucking gorgeous." Beca said smiling.

"Thanks." Stacie mumbled.

"Yeah I hope we find something that looks that great on us at your place." Lily said grabbing her keys.

"My place?" Stacie asked confused as she got her purse.

"Yeah." Beca said following them to the door. "Everyone knows I don't own anything like that and we've both seen Lily's closet."

"Yeah so be quiet and get in the car." Lily said.

They pulled up at Stacie's apartment and she frowned. "I don't remember leaving any lights on." She said getting out.

"Oh well go open the door." Lily said looking at something in her purse.

"Yeah come on slow poke." Beca said guiding Stacie to her door.

Stacie froze when she opened her door. Aubrey was standing there smiling at her in a beautiful white dress. There were rose petals and candles every where in a dim light. She barely heard the happy birthday that Beca yelled before she ran back to the car. She stumbled for words as she looked back at Lily speeding away and back to Aubrey.

Aubrey laughed walking over to her and taking her hand. "Are you just going to stand there all night?"

"What? How?" Stacie managed to get out as she let Aubrey lead her into the apartment.

"Lily already told me you forget your own birthday. I've been planning this as our first real day since your ankle and knee healed." Aubrey said pulling a chair out for her. She motioned for her to sit down.

Stacie slapped her forehead. Of course she forgot again. "I'm sorry." She said shaking her head.

Aubrey chuckled as she poured her a glass of wine. "You have no reason to apologize. It's your birthday after all. I'm the one that should be apologizing." Aubrey said placing the the bottle back in the bottle of ice. "I didn't mean to just leave like that yesterday. And I just know realized how that might have looked."

Stacie swirled the wine around in her glass before she took a sip. She let her words sink in. "So I didn't ruin everything." She asked quietly.

Aubrey grabbed her chin titling her head up. "If anything you tested my self control. I've never wanted somebody as much as I want you. I want to mark every each of your body so everyone knows you belong to me." Aubrey said staring at her. Stacie shuddered at the intensity that her eyes held. Her breath hitched as her eyes traveled down her body. "And that dress looks amazing on you." Aubrey said kissing the corner of her mouth.

Aubrey smiled at her before she went into the kitchen. She came back with two plates. Setting one down in front Stacie before taking her own seat.

"Aww my favorite." Stacie said digging in.

"Yeah I hope you like it. I had Beca show me how to make it a dozen times til I got it right." Aubrey said proudly as started to stuff her face.

"Well I'm glad that isn't a deal breaker." Stacie said before sipping wine.

Aubrey raised a eyebrow as she swallowed. "What the my meatloaf skills?" She questioned.

Stacie laughed as she shook her head. "No silly that you can't cook."

"Tell me about. I think we would be alone and heartbroken then because I can not cook." She said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Well its great that I can so we both won't starve."

"Yeah I was just going to leave it to you anyway." Aubrey said but froze as she ran through her words again. "No wait I didn't mean it like that. I mean of course I would help you. And we could even switch as much as like. You'll just have to deal with my horrible cooking."

Stacie smiled at her with fondness as she reached over and took her hand. "I love it when you easily talk about us that way."

Aubrey laced there fingers together smiling at her. "You mean in a way that says I want to love you forever." She said as she kissed her hand.

"You look really beautiful in that dress by the way." Stacie said holding her gaze.

"I assure you it's nothing compared to what you are wearing." Aubrey said kissing her fingers one by one. Stacie whimpered as she bit her lip. "What's wrong baby?"

Stacie bit her lip as she shook her head. She couldn't take it anymore and slowly made her way over to Aubrey. She sat down in her lap without breaking eye contact as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you."

Aubrey kissed her hard as she pulled her closer. "I love you to." She easily stood up taking Stacie with her.

"Shouldn't you take off your heels I don- ahhh!" Stacie was cut off by Aubrey biting her neck then licking over the mark.

"I don't need to do again but get you to your bed." Aubrey growled as she made her way to the steps.

Stacie quickly latched on to get neck biting and sucking it. She smiled against her skin when she heard Aubrey moan. Aubrey gently sat her down on the bed before kicking off her heels. She unzipped her dress and let it pool at her ankles. She smirked at her girlfriends lustful gaze because she had nothing on underneath the dress. Stacie was trying to make quick work of her heels but Aubrey stopped her.

"No let me." She said smiling at her.

She dropped to her knees and Stacie's breath hitched. She took off each heel giving each ankle a kiss. She slowly worked her way up each leg alternating between them with kisses and leaving marks. She pushed the dress up and hooked her fingers around her panties. Stacie whimpered as she pulled them down. Aubrey threw them over her shoulder as returned her attention to her girlfriend. She leaned down and kissed her pelvic biting it as she pushed the dress up. She made a trail of kisses leaving love marks up her stomach as the dress rose until Stacie sat up and pulled it off.

Stacie couldn't take any more teasing and crashed their lips together. She threaded her fingers through the golden locks as she pulled her closer. Aubrey bit her bottom lip and pulled on some before slipping her tongue in. Stacie moaned and grinded against her.

"Fuck" Aubrey hissed as she pulled back.

Stacie whimpered at her girlfriends missing mouth. She moaned when she felt Aubrey spread her legs and kiss her clit.

"Fuck you taste so fucking good." Aubrey moaned as she licked between her folds. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy it was watching you you play with yourself right in front of me." Aubrey quickly rammed two fingers inside her as she latched back on to her clit.

Stacie moaned as she rode Aubrey's face. She wasn't going to last long and Aubrey knew it. She curled her fingers as she stroked faster. Stacie hips rocked on their own before she grabbed the sheets arching up into Aubrey mouth.

"You are so beautiful." Aubrey said kissing her neck. She wanted to leave so many marks on her beautiful skin. She was still slowly sliding in and out of her as she rode the last of her orgasm out.

Stacie kissed her as she slipped her fingers between them. She stroked Aubrey roughly before putting two of her fingers in.

"Your so wet baby." Stacie moaned as she moved her head down and sucked a nipple. "Do I turn you own that much?"

Aubrey moaned even louder when she speed up her ministrations. She rocked her hips to meet each thrust as Stacie bit her nipple. "Please baby" She begged.

"Please what?" Stacie asked as she looked up at her.

"Make me come baby. I wanna come for you." Aubrey said unashamed as she looked down at her with cloudy eyes.

Stacie's thumb pressed down on her clit as she pumped even faster in her. She felt her walls clamped down in her fingers as she came. Stacie flipped them over and kissed her way down to her heat. She slowly licked through her folds before ramming her tongue in. She lapped up her juices and played with her clit. She pushed in three fingers as she leaned up looking Aubrey over. Aubrey was shaking as she gripped the sheets. Stacie curled her fingers and twisted them making Aubrey come undone. Aubrey came arching off the bed.

Stacie laid down beside her and laced their fingers together. "Let's take a break then continue." Aubrey slowly as her eyes closed.

* * *

Something was poking Aubrey in the face but she was sleeping to good to be bothered. She groaned and turned away from it burying her head in the pillows. That is until she heard the giggle of her bestfriend. She threw a pillow in that direction cracked a eye open when she heard a Ow.

"What was that for you dick?" Chole asked as she threw the pillow back.

"Because you are poking me in the face for no reason." Aubrey said rolling her eyes. "Why are you even here?"

"What I'm not even aloud to see my bestfriend and her girlfriend." Chole asked smiling.

"Whatever" Aubrey grumbled even though she was smiling.

"And I wanted to make sure you two actually fucked." Chole laughed as Aubrey hit her again. "But I guess I don't need to with all the hickys Stacie is sporting and you look thoroughly fucked."

"You have no filter do you?" Aubrey asked raising a eyebrow at her.

"Nope and Beca loves it."

"Can you please just not but those images in my head."

"Whatever we're hot. Anyway I'm going to go check on them. I've been trying to wake you up for while."

Aubrey rolled back over as she snuggled into the pillows. She frowned when she heard rushed footsteps coming back her way.

"Bree get the fuck up! You have to see this!" Chole said throwing her a random crop top and some sweats.

Aubrey threw off the blankets as she got up in a hurry. She didn't question her friend and just got dressed. They quickly went back down the steps but stopped at the last step. Chole heard Aubrey's breath hitch and smirked.

"I told you." She said as they looked at their girlfriends.

Beca was straddling Stacie's lap playing with her hair as she sung along to the mix Stacie was listening to. Stacie was nodding her head and rolling Beca's hips as she sung along. She pushed Beca up as she unplugged the headphones. Beca smiled as she dance with Stacie. She didn't care if Stacie only had on a pair of panties and a t-shirt. They weren't oblivious to their peeping girlfriends so they put on a show. Beca winked at Stacie as she turned around in her hold. She swayed her hips on her bringing her hands up behind her neck. Stacie smiled as she went with the flow. She rocked back against Beca's small body. They both smiled as they heard Chole's breath hitch. Stacie wrapped her arms around her pulling her close and nuzzling her hair.

"You guys had enough yet?" Beca asked the other two girls.

"Never." Aubrey said making them laugh.

"Well I have." Chole said pouting.

"Aww baby you know I only love you." Beca said as Stacie pulled them back to the couch.

"Yeah I'm just your replacement." Stacie said.

"Why are you not saying anything?" Chole demanded at her bestfriend.

"What? At the possibility of gaining two hot girlfriends? I think I'm going to stay quiet." Aubrey said going over to kiss Beca on the cheek and Stacie on the lips.

Chole huffed rolling her eyes. She kissed Beca on the lips and Stacie on the forehead before going to help Aubrey make breakfast.


End file.
